Vamos a Jugar, Rin-Chan
by Mousekat1005
Summary: Rin es un niño de doce años, alegre y soñador. Esta noche su madre saldría de la ciudad así que tendrá que pasarla con un vecino quien le cuidará mientras su progenitora esté ausente. ¿Con qué método logrará Haru entretener al energético pelirrojo? HaruRin(Shota)/Lemon/Y un pequeño extra.
1. Vamos a Jugar, Rin-Chan

Como saben Free! No me pertenece, si me perteneciera habría mucho RinHaru, well, espero que disfruten de la lectura y me disculpo si hay alguna falta de ortografía o dedo.

* * *

><p>―Haru-niichan, ¿puedo comer chocolate? … Haru-niichan, ¿puedo leer esté manga? … Haru-niichan, ¿podemos dejar entrar a ese gato a la casa? … ¡Haru-niichan, ¿podemos poner está película?! … Haru-nii… Haru-nii… Haru-nii… ―el aludido se tapa los oídos fastidiado por la chillona voz de aquel pequeño. ¿Cuándo había aceptado ser el niñero de ese monstruo de ojos soñadores?<p>

Si escuchaba de nuevo su nombre juraba que explotaría, o algo muchísimo peor. Cierra los ojos escuchando como uno de sus jarrones se estrella contra el suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Hastiado se levanta del escritorio donde se encontraba estudiando; chasquea la lengua al ver el desastre que ha causado aquel revoltoso niño.

―¡Lo siento tanto! P-pero… n-no fue mi culpa. La mesa se atravesó en mi camino ―Rin se cruza de brazos inflando las mejillas _indignado. _Haru pone los ojos en blanco.  
>―Ven aquí ―extiende su mano haciéndole un gesto, extrañado el pelirrojo la toma. El mayor dirige al otro hasta su cuarto, de alguna u otra forma tenía que cansar al niño para que se durmiera y lo dejase estudiar en paz.<p>

―¿Qué hacemos aquí Haru-nii? ―el niño curioso explora cada rincón de la habitación. De un cajón Haru saca algunas cosas, extrañas para el pequeño de cabellos rojos ―. ¿Qué es eso Haru-nii?

―Juguetes. _Vamos a jugar Rin-chan_ ―el aludido inclina un poco la cabeza, no entendía aquello ―. Primero tenemos que disfrazarte ―se acerca al ropero, de allí extrae un conjunto extraño colgado de un gancho, lo único que el menor puede notar es algo largo y peludo que sobresale de aquello ―. Puedes entrar al baño y ponértelo ―le indica señalando la puerta con su dedo índice, quería verlo desnudarse frente a él y vestirse pieza por pieza, pero no quería asustar al pequeño y que su plan se vaya a la mierda.

Rin toma aquello que le extiende el mayor, con paso saltarín se dirige al baño, Haru toma un tubo, como de pasta de dientes, lo examina, quedaba suficiente como para hacerlo una vez, y ahora se arrepentía de no haber comprado más esa tarde pero… ¿quién se esperaba un niño tan enérgico como ese que no dejaba de hablar, brincotear y preguntar cosas sin sentido? Nadie, y de alguna u otra forma debía cansarlo, y ni loco saldría o jugaría con él, tal vez le daría somníferos o jarabe para la tos… pero esas eran palabras mayores, y con su pequeño cuerpo, tal vez se pasaría de dosis y lo mataría. No, era mejor ese método.

―¡Haru onii-chan! ¡Este disfraz es hermoso! ―sale corriendo del baño y se para frente al espejo de cuerpo completo colocado en una de las puertas del closet con puertas corredizas, el pelirrojo admira el conjunto: un pequeño short que apenas y cubre sus nalgas, era de un material parecido al cuero, una pequeña blusa del mismo material que dejaba ver su ombligo y parte de su barriga, unas botas por debajo de las rodillas y una tiara con orejas de gato, todo de un color negro.

El mayor admira toda su anatomía, aquello era demasiado para su controlado lívido, y es que desde que entro a la casa con esas bermudas, esa camisa blanca con fuegos artificiales y su suéter claro con franjas azules habían provocado una excitación que nunca había sentido, y que trato de reprimir… hasta que Rin fue lo suficientemente ruidoso como para hacerse notar y despertar de nuevo ese monstruo de la lujuria encerrado tras ocho candados.

―Haru nii-chan, no sé cómo poner esto ―muestra la extensión peluda que, al parecer, simula una cola ―. ¿Podrías ayudarme? ―hace un puchero, quería que el traje quedase completo, y un gatito sin cola no era un gatito ¿cierto?

Tragando con dificultad el pelinegro se acerca a él, toma aquello que Rin le extiende y lo examina, había olvidado cómo es que le habían dicho que lo colocara.

―Tienes que recargarte en la cama boca abajo.

―¿Boca abajo? ―hace un extraño mohín pensando en aquella petición ―. De acuerdo ―de nuevo con saltitos se acerca a la _King Size, _se coloca como Haru le ha indicado, dejando su trasero envuelto en ese pequeño pedazo de tela al aire.

Haru se acerca, mira uno de los extremos de aquel objeto, después posa su mirada en los glúteos de Rin, se podía apreciar una pequeña abertura, esperaba que Rin se hubiese quitado la ropa interior. Tomando el tubo de lubricante lo abre y coloca un poco en su mano, para posteriormente untarlo en el lado donde se supone debe entrar.

―Debes de portarte bien y no hacer mucho ruido, ¿de acuerdo? Y por favor… no te muevas ―se coloca en cuclillas, puede notar como el menor mueve ansioso sus piernas, sí, es un chico enérgico, sí, es un chico curioso, sí, ya no puede soportar más la espera. Adentra uno de sus dedos en la abertura, hace a un lado la tela descubriendo la nívea piel de Rin. Confirmado: Rin era un niño inteligente y no se había colocado los calzoncillos.

―El… esto no me subía con mis calzones… e-espero que… no te moleste ―se disculpa avergonzado moviendo con más ansias sus piernitas.

―No te preocupes Rin… eso debiste haber hecho. Buen chico ―acaricia sus cabellos; de nuevo centra su atención en el pequeño agujero del pelirrojo, coloca un pequeño chorro de la sustancia transparente, con mucho cuidado va introduciendo el extremo con extrañas bolas que van ordenadas de menor tamaño a mayor, perdiéndose al comienzo de la hilera de peluche que le da forma de cola.

―Aaah~, Ha-Haru nii… ―aprieta las pulcras sabanas de color azul con detalles verdes, aquello se sentía demasiado extraño y su pequeño cuerpo se estremecía notablemente ―; s-se siente… muy… raro.

―Relájate. ¿No quieres ser un buen gatito? ―el menor asiente con los puños fuertemente cerrados en torno a una porción de las cobijas, al igual que sus ojos ocultando y tratando de aprisionar aquellas lágrimas que luchan por salir y lamer aquella piel pálida –está vez un poco rojiza por el rubor―. Buen minino, ahora sé obediente y haz sonidos para mí.

Rin comienza a ronronear, moviendo de nuevo sus rodillas, de adelante hacia atrás, primero derecha, después izquierda, Haru sigue adentrado aquella cola, con cada esfera que entra y es succionada por aquel agujerito, su miembro más palpita, pidiendo, EXIGIENDO ser liberado.

―N-Nya… Ny-a ―los sonidos no cesan, aquella sensación tan nueva que provoca que su cerebro y vista se nublen, y no le dé tiempo a pensar, provoca que actué sin mucha inteligencia.

―Muy bien pequeño, dos más y tendrás tu cola ―besa uno de los hombros desnudos, mordiendo un poco; sin mucho cuidado mete de lleno las dos esferas restantes, provocando un ruidoso gemido de dolor y el arqueamiento de la espalda del menor ―. Estás listo gatito ―peina los cabellos sudorosos de Rin tratando de no tapar las orejas, besa su frente antes de dejarlo levantar.

Sus piernas tiemblan al tratar de erguirse, el pelinegro se acerca para tomarlo del brazo y así ayudarlo a posarse frente al espejo, los ojitos rubís del menor se iluminan al admirarse, se coloca de perfil moviendo sus caderas de un lado al otro, haciendo sonar el pequeño cascabel que porta la cola en la punta, decorado con un moño rojo. Rin da pequeños saltitos para que el sonido se escuche una y otra vez, al parecer, se había recuperado de los temblores de su cuerpo provocados por la reprimida excitación.

―¡Haru-nii, me encanta! Ahora tengo cola ―se mueve de nuevo con una sonrisa radiante, mostrando sus colmillitos y dientes puntiagudos ―. Pero se siente un poco raro, ¿es normal? ―se soba una de sus nalgas mostrando un puchero infantil.

―No te preocupes Rin, pronto pasara. Ahora… ¿no crees que merezca una recompensa por hacerte ver bien con ese traje?

―Oh, ¡claro! ¿Qué quieres que haga onii-chan? ―aquella radiante inocencia provoca un nuevo arranque de su monstruo libidinoso; se sienta al borde de la cama y palmea sus piernas.

―Arrodíllate frente a mi ―indica de nuevo, Rin como la mascota sumisa que es obedece sin rezongar, se coloca en posición, entre las piernas de Haru, mira curioso .la montaña que se ha creado a la altura del cierre de Nanase. Haru baja su cierre y adentra su mano en la abertura, saca con lentitud su miembro, acariciando un poco la punta con su pulgar ―. Tienes que hacerme sentir bien Rin, meterás esto en tu boca y lo chuparas como a un caramelo, ¿sí?

―P…pero, eso es por donde haces pis. ¿Me darás tu pis? ―pregunta inocente ladeando la cabeza.

―No Rin, no te daré mi pis. ¿Me quieres hacer feliz? ―Rin asiente ―. Entonces haz lo que te dije ―ordena con voz neutra; Rin mira de nuevo aquello que se irgue orgulloso, la punta estaba brillosa por el pre seminal, y de pronto a Rin aquello se le antoja, parecía una paleta, y él adoraba las paletas, ¿sabrá igual que una?

Con sus manitas toma la base, pasa la lengua por la punta, contrae el rostro al sentir el sabor amargo inundar su paladar, aquello no sabía a dulce, era salado, amargo; pero adictivo. De nuevo saca su lengua, pasándola un par de veces por la cabeza, en su mente se repetía _"Es un caramelo, como una paleta", _para borrar aquel horrible sabor que tal vez se asemejaba a la cerilla de las orejas, aunque sabía mejor que la cerilla de las orejas.

―M-muy bien pequeño. Aaah, ahora… tienes que abrir la boca e… intr-oducirlo ―asintiendo abre su boquita lo más que puede, haciendo una "_O_" perfecta. De una sola vez trata de meter toda la extensión, provocando una arcada y tos ―. Rin idiota, tienes que hacerlo despacio.

―Cof, cof, l-lo siento Haru-nii, cof ―al recuperar el aliento intenta de nuevo, esta vez siendo menos precipitado, una de sus manos alcanza a cubrir la mitad del pene y lo sobrante lo engulle, su lengua se pasea, metiéndose en el prepucio, provocando estremecimientos y maldiciones por parte de Haru.

Aquello se sentía espectacular, y los pequeños dientecillos rosándole… no podía explicar todo aquello, era tan nuevo, tan placentero…

―¡AH! Rin, me mordiste

―¡L-lo siento! ¡M-mi boca e-esta acalambrada y-y…! ―sus ojitos se llenan de lágrimas lastimeras que provocan en el monstruo de Haru bajar un poco la temperatura.

―No, ey, Rin, está bien, no te preocupes. Ven aquí ―extiende sus brazos, el pelirrojo se acerca temeroso recibiendo el abrazo que Haru le regala.

―Puedo intentarlo de nuevo onii-chan ―aquellos rubís brillan con una ingenuidad casi segadora, el subconsciente del pelinegro despierta de su forzada hibernación y lo golpea, una y otra vez junto con la culpa, ¿de verdad corrompería aquel ser crédulo?

Y su libido despierta una vez más al ver al pelirrojo tocar la punta de su pene, sí, definitivamente lo haría suyo, quitaría esa inocente mirada, dejaría marcas en su piel nívea, sus labios los hincharía por tanto besarlo… y no se arrepentiría.

―Déjalo ya y probemos algo más, hazme muy feliz Rin ―le toma entre sus brazos, lo besa apasionadamente, como besaría a una chica de su edad, dirige su mano hasta aquella extensión peluda, la mueve un poco provocando gemidos que salen de la garganta de Rin, quien se aferra a su camisa gimoteando.

Le recuesta en la cama, con sus brazos y piernas apoyados en el colchón; su culo al aire. Se relame los labios ante aquella vista, saca y mete la mitad de las bolas, el pelirrojo se convulsiona ante aquel placer, soltando lágrimas y gemidos placenteramente dolorosos. No pudiendo soportar aquello saca de una sola vez la cola de gato, amasa los glúteos de Rin, tratando de gravar cada una de las texturas (porque en cada centímetro de piel descubre una sensación nueva), y tardaría años en recorrer toda su piel, y solo tenía unas pocas horas. Dejando pequeños besos en ambas montañas se prepara para entrar.

Primero la punta, la cual es abrazada por aquellas paredes, siente calor, mucho calor, y quiere seguir, meter todo de una sola estocada, pero debía controlarse o le haría daño, y eso era lo que menos quería.

―¡AH! Ha-Haru-nii… ―arruga las sabanas, muerde la tela, cierra los ojos, pero no puede acostumbrarse a eso que se va adentrando lentamente en él, ¿qué era? ¿Haru estaba metiendo su _"chinchin" _por allí? ¡Eso no era para meter cosas, y menos algo como eso!

―Fuuuh, s-solo… un poco más, respira ―besa su espalda repetidas veces, baja la cremallera y deja libre su pequeño pene, le acaricia, sus manos son como anestesia, ya que aquella incomodidad va desapareciendo eventualmente, y lo agradece porque siente que lo partirá en dos, que su _"chinchin" _saldrá por su boca, que morirá en ese mismo instante.

―Haru… nii ―levanta sus caderas, algo dentro suyo le pedía a gritos que aquello siguiera hasta la última consecuencia, porque le gustaba, porque aquello era lo que veía en los mangas, en libros, en películas, aquello demostraba amor, y él amaba a su onii-chan, por eso le insistió a su madre que no quería ir a aquel lugar, que era mejor dejarlo al cuidado de aquel guapo vecino que nunca lo saludaba, que solo le enviaba miradas frías y distantes, sí, aún con toda esa inexpresividad le amaba, tanto como un niño de doce años podía hacerlo.

El pelinegro le muerde sin querer una porción de piel, porque aquello lo ha vuelto loco, y si no descargaba su desesperación en otro lugar, arremetería inevitablemente contra aquel ser tan vulnerable que pide silenciosamente más de él.

―Me vas a matar niño ―y sucede; lo que queda de su extensión la adentra de una sola estocada, el menor gime estruendosamente arqueando la espalda, lágrimas entre placer y dolor abandonan sus cuencas, y jadea.

Envestida tras envestida, cuidadosas, calculadas, porque no quiere hacer más daño del que ya ha hecho, y le besa, le acaricia, le saborea. Rin quiere ver lo que el rostro inexpresivo de su onii-chan tiene para mostrarle, trata de girarse, pero el cuerpo del pelinegro se lo impide.

―Ha-Haru-nii, qui-quiero verte ―le concede el deseo, porque su voz es increíblemente tierna, lo gira, los rubíes se abren con sorpresa, aquello no se lo esperaba, sus azules eran turbios, oscuros y húmedos por el placer, su boca hacia una perfecta "O" y el sudor perlaba su rostro, aquella imagen era perfecta, y jamás la olvidaría ―. Quiero… más de ti, Haru-nii ―le abraza por el cuello, sus labios se unen y la danza toma de nuevo su curso.

Había esperado tanto ese momento, al fin paz y tranquilidad, Rin durmiendo en su regazo mientras él estudia, o Rin dormido en la cama, pero lo que él más ha querido es un momento de tranquilidad para estudiar… pero eso no había sido posible, o solo por unos escasos cuarenta minutos, Matsuoka había caído rendido en su pecho, respirando tranquilamente, y creía haber ganado la batalla… hasta que paso el tiempo y BAM, Rin despertó más enérgico que nunca.

―¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo? ¿Por favor?... ¡Haru-nii, me gusto mucho y quiero repetirlo!... ¡Es injusto, quiero hacerlo!... Podría ponerme de nuevo el disfraz y bailar para ti.

Sí, aquel plan para que el pequeño demonio de ojos soñadores lo dejase en paz había fracasado, le había salido _el tiro por la culata(*) _y se odiaba por eso, ahora estaba seguro de que el jarabe para la tos era la mejor opción.

**_FIN_**

* * *

><p><em>Tiro por la culata(*): Es un refrán que expresa que lo que quería hacer lo ha hecho mal o al revés.<em>

Bueno, no siento que sea buena escribiendo pero al menos lo intento, espero que hayan disfrutado de esta pequeña y extraña idea, me vendrían bien unos cuanto Reviews expresando su opinión sobre la historia. **Habrá un extra, así que espérenlo.**

**_Pasen a leer mis otros proyectos *guiño*_**


	2. Extra

**"****Extra"**

El sonido de la puerta le hace abandonar su computador, suspira y se dirige a la entrada, abre la puerta encontrando una mata de cabellos rojos, frunce el ceño extrañado, nadie lo visitaba y el que aquel chico estuviese frente a él, mirándole fijamente con una media sonrisa parecía demasiado sospechoso.

―¿Qué es lo que…? ¿Quién eres?

―¿Qué quién soy? No me digas que te has olvidado de mi ―se cruza de brazos, otra media sonrisa aparece en su rostro relajado, alcanza a notar el filo de sus dientes, una fugaz imagen cruza por su cabeza pero al instante se esfuma.

―No te conozco ―sentencia tratando de cerrar la puerta pero un pie se lo impide, aquel chico lo empuja de nuevo dentro de su caza, trastabilla hasta que su espalda choca contra una de sus paredes ―. ¿Qué mier…?

―_Vamos a jugar, Haru-chan _―abre los ojos con sorpresa, no podía creerlo, él… no podía ser quien cree que es.

―¿R-Rin? ―de nuevo esa pequeña media sonrisa altanera, ¿desde cuándo era tan creído? Un beso sorpresivo le desarma, aquel sabor que había estado tratando de olvidar vuelve, no podía ser, aquello había sido un error que no podía volver a repetirse ―. Rin idiota, suéltame ―le empuja apartando su rostro.

―Ahora ya no soy un niño Haru, sé lo que hago, puedo hacerte correr más de cinco veces ―se estremece ante aquellas palabras, lo vuelve a mirar, directamente a sus ojos, y se derrite bajo aquella mirada cargada de fuego.

Acepta la nueva danza de sus labios, se abraza de su cuello, ¿cuándo ha crecido tanto? Han sido cinco años sin verse, y los cambios son notables. La pierna de Matsuoka se posa entre las suyas, rosando su entrepierna constantemente, el agarre de sus brazos se hace aún más fuerte, cierra los ojos con fuerza disfrutando de aquello.

―Dah… n-no, Rin basta.

―¿No quieres jugar con el Rin mayor? ―Hace un puchero, Haru pone los ojos en blanco ignorando el calor que comienza a invadir todo su cuerpo.

―Te pido que te vayas ―le empuja un poco, algo en su voz duda, no quiere dejarle ir pero… aquello era tan peligroso, bueno… menos de lo que fue hace cinco años.

―¿No quieres hacerlo conmigo porque ahora si es legal? ―le acusa con mirada dura. Aquellas palabras provocan molestia en Haru, Rin no le iba a provocar con acusaciones tan estúpidas como aquella.

―Lárgate de mi casa Rin ―le avienta, esta vez convencido de que se quiere deshacer de aquel molesto pelirrojo. Matsuoka gruñe tomando al otro de los brazos ―. ¿Qué dem…? Suéltame.

―Quiero jugar ―susurra en su oído mientras lo empuja hacia donde recuerda esta su habitación. Sus labios se unen en una danza frenéticamente desesperada, quería que sus cuerpos se unieran de nuevo, quería sentir el cuerpo de Haru haciéndolo suyo, quería… quedarse para siempre con Nanase ―. Haru

Sin poder soportarlo mucho el pelinegro le toma del rostro, besándole con pasión casi reprimida, ambos se sientan en la cama, Haru en el colchón de la cama y Rin en su regazo. Las manos se pasean por cada rincón posible, las ropas se desprenden con lentitud, los labios saborean aquello que hace años no probaban.

―Rin ―murmura al sentir los dientes del pelirrojo enterrándose en su piel. El fenecí continua, Haru le da la vuelta al asunto dejando al pelirrojo bajo él. El sudor comienza a empaparlos, Rin se retuerce de placer, desde aquella vez que no ha probado otros labios, desde aquella vez que no ha sentido la piel de alguien más, y aquello le encantaba, porque Haru era de él y él era de Haru, así de simple ―. Rin ―murmura de nuevo con el rostro entre las piernas del pelirrojo, sus labios besan con devoción aquellos glúteos, el agujero que palpita con excitación esperando ansioso la intromisión del otro.

―Ha-Haru… aaah, l-lo necesito… ya, aaah ―arquea la espalda jalando los cabellos de Nanase, su lengua, por Dios, se sentía tan bien dentro de él que sentía terminar en cualquier momento. Haru se levanta, aquella vista que le regalaba el pelirrojo era un verdadero deleite.

Se acerca a su rostro, hilitos de saliva resbalan por sus labios y Rin se encarga de limpiarlos paseando su lengua por aquellos apetecibles labios. Sus bocas comienzan a danzar en un baile lento mientras sus caderas siguen el ritmo de los besos, roses, jadeos, sonidos de sexo, aquello era excitante, Haru estaba bastante ansioso.

Rin gruñe al sentir la punta del pene del pelinegro entrar en su cavidad, aquello era enorme, ¿cómo había entrado la primera vez? Rasguña la espalda de Haru, gime, lágrimas caen de sus ojos, su cuerpo se estremece de placer. Quería más, quería llegar hasta el final.

―Ha~ruu ―mueve su cadera hasta que se siente profundamente lleno, y la danza comienza. Chapoteo, golpeteo, rechinidos; todo parecía un sueño, el sentimiento aún seguía ahí, y quemaba como siempre, Haru creyó jamás volver a ver al pelirrojo, pero ahí estaba, bajo su cuerpo, pronunciando su nombre mientras lo penetra, ambos unidos en un solo cuerpo, ambos amándose como la primera vez, recuperando el tiempo perdido.

―R-Rin… Rin… mgh, Rin ―el pelirrojo muerde y rasguña, provocando pequeñas heridas y moratones, aquello iba en aumento, las estocadas eran certeras, un placer infinito invade ambos cuerpos, Rin se retuerce, gimiendo una y otra vez cercas del oído del pelinegro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haru acaricia la espalda desnuda de Rin, de abajo hacia arriba, de arriba hacia abajo, deteniéndose un poco en la espalda baja para masajear y después repetir la acción. La respiración calmada de Rin golpeaba en su cuello haciéndole cosquillas, pero le relajaba, los pequeños ronquidos, los dedos ciñéndose en su cintura… ¿dedos?

―¿Rin?

―Hola ―sonríe adormilado, aquellos ojos color fuego le derriten.

―Hola ―el menor se acerca para besarle los labios tiernamente ―. ¿Cómo estás? ―pregunta sin quitarle las manos de encima.

―Increíble. Gracias por no rechazarme ―ronronea restregando su nariz en el hombro del pelinegro.

―¿Por qué volviste?

―¿No es obvio? Regresé por ti tontito. No podía estar lejos de ti, nunca dejé de pensar en ti; en tus labios, en tus caricias… te amo Haru ―su boca se une con la otra, el beso es tierno, transmitiendo el amor antes proclamado.

Recuerdos regresan a su mente, traviesos jugueteos inocentes que se convierten rápidamente en encuentros fugases con gemidos y sonidos no aptos para menores de edad, pero que sin embargo a los que Rin se acostumbró en su tercer encuentro. Y todo aquello se reduce a eso, ambos acostados en la cama después de cinco años separados, después de extrañarse y llamarse mutuamente entre encuentros consigo mismos.

Aquello no era un final, porque aún faltaba una gran historia por escribir, recuerdos que evocar, palabras y cariño que recuperar, juegos que aún debían practicar... porque… nadie se aburre de los juegos, ni siquiera los adultos experimentados. Ambos siempre llegaran con un _"Vamos a Jugar…" _aunque ya no fueran niños.

**_~FIN(?)~_**

* * *

><p><em>Hola gente, bueno, aquí está el extra prometido, sí, okay, admito mi culpabilidad por demorar tanto pero… la inspiración no llegaba, y cuando escribí el capitulo (hace como un mes LEL XP ) estaba medía adormilada y no sabía si había quedado bien, sinceramente en ese momento (y una semana después de terminarlo) no me convencía… pero ahora que lo leo *O* My Dross, tiene todo lo que yo quería :3 Espero que les guste al igual que a mí. Sus comentarios <em>_**DE VERDAD **__me sirven de mucho, así que cualquier queja y sugerencia es bienvenida, porque las escritoras las necesitamos para crecer y mejorar nuestra escritura. En fin, no sé si se note que adoro a Rin de Uke *equis de*, espero escribir más shota (¡es una debilidad que no puedo dejar! D: ). Well, gracias por pasarse a leer esta cosa fumada y perder el tiempo mandando reviews._

_Besos y abrazos~_

**_Nota: _**_Un lindo anónimo (en Amor Yaoi), me dejo con una idea, y no sé, me gustaría implementarla en este fanfic, aunque… no me sienta muy segura, veamos si hago otro shota con esa idea, o hago otro __**extra, **__¡Venditos sean los extras! XD_


End file.
